Ascended Coalition of Liberty Charter
Charter of the Ascended Coalition of Liberty Creed The Ascended Coalition of Liberty is established as a bastion of unity fashioned by the effort and unanimity of all those dedicated to its glorious cause. Our Creed, or Mission, as it stands, is to subsist as a beacon of hope for all those who aspire and strive for alliance quality and an icon of prestige. We are the Ascended Coalition of Liberty, and our Creed stands firm. Preamble We, the nations of the Ascended Coalition of Liberty, do hereby solemnly swear allegiance to the Emperor in addition to all members honored by his Highness as components of the Imperial Government and sign the following charter, binding us as brothers-in-arms. We agree to follow the laws set forth by this charter and honor the wishes of its founders, to defend our brethren from any outside force which opposes them, to gather together in a sense of continuous unity and cooperation, to establish a peace that can only be obtained through the growth and development of ours and our brothers’ nations, and together reap the rewards of our alliance while upholding our intent to grow stronger in both strength and camaraderie. Definitions Belligerent Action- Any action taken by a nation not recognized as a legitimate member of the Ascended Coalition of Liberty deemed by the Emperor or Imperial Committee as an attempt to cause harm to a member of the alliance or the alliance as a whole. This includes, but is not limited to: Offensive declarations or espionage on members, aiding a known enemy of the alliance, and revealing private information or intelligence belonging to the ACL to outside parties. Supermajority Vote- Vote in the High Council resulting with five or more of the total seven votes. General Assembly- Any recognized member of the Ascended Coalition of Liberty has a seat in the general assembly and may vote on topics proposed to them as defined by this charter. Article I – Membership Rights and Liberties The Ascended Coalition of Liberty provides every member the opportunity to attain any rank or position within the alliance and encourages all those members willing to work towards earning any position they desire. The Ascended Coalition of Liberty recognizes that not all members seek to give equal contributions to the welfare of the alliance. The Imperial Government deems that acts worthy of acknowledgement will be recognized and rewarded with the proper compensation. Continued participation in alliance affairs, such as regular collaboration in alliance-related discussions and other contributions to the wellbeing of the Coalition are encouraged and awarded. Article II – Chain of Command The Chain of Command as established by this charter is a monarchal system in which the Emperor wields supreme power and absolute authority. The full government structure of the Ascended Coalition if listed below in the following sections. Section 2.1- The Emperor The Imperial Throne is a permanent position held by the Emperor at the point of their Coronation and will reign supreme until he or she resigns. Should this occur, the Emperor will designate their successor and power will be transferred within twenty-four hours, at which point the successor’s coronation ceremony shall be held and an official decree shall be made by the new Emperor accepting his or her position. The Emperor has the final authority on all issues in the Ascended Coalition of Liberty and can overrule any of the other government officials. They may appoint any member of the alliance for a position in the Imperial Committee that is not gained democratically. Section 2.2- Imperial Committee The Imperial Committee is the second layer of government in the Ascended Coalition of Liberty. They serve and report to the Emperor directly on all issues. ~Subsection 2.2.1- Vice-Regent: The Emperor shall select a member to serve as their second-in-command at the time of their coronation. The Vice-Regent assists in the daily advancement of the alliance and notifies the Emperor of any flaws he or she notices. Whenever the Emperor is absent or unavailable for long extents of time, the Vice-Regent is placed as the temporary Emperor until his or her return. ~Subsection 2.2.2- Imperial Advisor: The Emperor shall select a member to serve as his or her Imperial Advisor. This is merely an advisory position and the Imperial Advisor holds no governmental power. Section 2.3- High Council: The High Council is a group of seven individuals elected by the membership to perform daily alliance affairs and discipline members who violate the laws of the Charter or Precepts. Any member of the alliance may serve in the High Council except the Emperor or Vice-Regent. ~Subsection 2.3.1- Elections: During election periods, any member may nominate another member for the chance to run for the High Council. Once they accept the nomination, the Council candidates will create platforms for what they plan to do during their time as a High Councilor and why they should be elected. After three days of campaigning, a vote is held in which all members may vote. The seven members with the highest amount of votes are accepted into the High Council. Each High Council shall serve a term of two months before their position is to be considered void and elections to be held again. ~Subsection 2.3.2- Council Positions: After the seven members are voted into the Council, one is chosen by the Emperor to be the Council Liaison. The Council Liaison will serve as the head of the High Council, and assist in performing Council duties assigned by the Emperor. The member chosen as Council Liaison may only serve three consecutive terms. Also selected by the Emperor from the High Council is a position known as the People’s Councilor. The People’s Councilor will provide a news and information service to the members of the alliance for upcoming events and dealings. They also collect information from the general membership regarding how the alliance could be run better and what changes they’d like to see. ~Subsection 2.3.3- Relegation: Should the Emperor or Vice-Regent decree that a Councilor has performed below par, they may remove the Councilor from their position at any time. The position will remain empty until the next elections. Section 2.4- Ascended Triumvirate Three Triumvirs are chosen by the Emperor to serve as the head of their respective department in alliance affairs. Each Triumvir may promote or and demote any member serving in their department as they deem necessary, unless overturned by the Emperor or a supermajority vote in the High Council. ~Subsection 2.4.1- Triumvir of Foreign Affairs: The Triumvir of Foreign Affairs is effectively the manager of the Department of Foreign Affairs. This Triumvir may make changes of the Foreign Relations Precept as long as the changes are approved by the High Council in a supermajority vote. ~Subsection 2.4.2- Triumvir of Internal Affairs: The Triumvir of Internal Affairs is effectively the manager of the Department of Internal Affairs. This Triumvir may make changes of the various Interior Precepts as long as the changes are approved by the High Council in a supermajority vote. ~Subsection 2.4.3- Triumvir of Military Affairs: The Triumvir of Military Affairs is effectively the manager of the Department of Military Affairs. This Triumvir may make changes of the Warfare Precept as long as the changes are approved by the High Council in a supermajority vote. Section 2.5- The Directorate The Directorate is an agency composed of members appointed by the Triumvirate as Directors or Deputy Directors to run the three Departments of the alliance. Each Director runs and appoints members to positions below them to assist in the operation of the Department. The Director can propose changes to their selected department but cannot administer the changes without the consent of the Triumvir that heads it. Article III – Precepts The Precepts are documents separate of the charter that defines how each Department should be managed. The Triumvirs may propose changes to their respective Precepts, but the changes cannot be completed without the approval of the Emperor and a Supermajority vote in the High Council. Article VI – Discharge The membership of the Ascended Coalition of Liberty is viable to alter and the Imperial Government recognizes that there are several means by which said membership and voice in the general assembly may be removed. Section 4.1- Honorable Discharge Any nation recognized as holding membership in the alliance may make a public notice of resignation and leave the alliance at any time, should they choose to resign their affiliation with the Ascended Coalition of Liberty. Nations must wait at least one hour after their resignation post to change their alliance affiliation. Section 4.2- Dishonorable Discharge Should any member of the alliance perform acts unsuitable to the laws of the Charter or Precepts of the Ascended Coalition of Liberty, their membership is subject to over go review and possible ejection. ~Subsection 4.2.1- Expulsion by Popular Vote: Any nation’s membership in the Ascended Coalition of Liberty may be brought up for discussion and the member nominated for expulsion to the general populace of the alliance. All members may participate in the subsequent vote forty-eight hours after the original nomination for expulsion is made. After twenty-four hours of voting, the results must have at least sixty percent supporting the expulsion of the member for the expulsion to take place. The expulsion can be negated should the Emperor pardon the nominated member. ~Subsection 4.2.2- Expulsion by Council Vote: Any nation’s membership in the Ascended Coalition of Liberty may be brought up for discussion and the member nominated for expulsion to the members of the High Council. After twenty-four hours of discussion, a vote will be held for another twenty-four hours over that nation’s membership. If a Supermajority vote is produced in the High Council, the member is to be immediately expelled unless pardoned by the Emperor. ~Subsection 4.2.3- Imperial Expulsion: If a member is deemed a spy, traitor, or otherwise by the Emperor, he or she may immediately expel said member without beginning a vote among the populace of ACL over the member's expulsion. Article V – Revisions Section 5.1- Charter Amendments Any member of the Ascended Coalition of Liberty may propose amendments to the general assembly and from there it will go into a voting period of no less than seventy-two hours. After the voting period ends, if the amendment has eighty percent of votes in favor of passing, it will then go to the Triumvirate and the Emperor. Said groups must rule unanimously for the amendment to pass. The Emperor may also make changes to the charter without consulting the Triumvirs or general membership. Conclusion The countersigned below decree that the Ascended Coalition of Liberty is and alliance that strives for greatness. It is in this charter that we trust the membership to lead the Coalition into a new era of prosperity. Signed by the founders this day November 22nd, 2007: Imperial Seal v0.0v, Emperor of the Ascended Coalition of Liberty Seal of the Triumvirate Magnum T. Gundraw, Triumvir of Foreign Affairs KingOfHeroes, Triumvir of Internal Affairs Paddy Kilbane, Triumvir of Military Affairs Category: Alliance charters Category: Ascended Coalition of Liberty